thinktanksfandomcom-20200214-history
TTTN 42 410
= ThinkTanks Newspaper - April 2 to April 11 = Issue #1 NOTE: This is still a 'testing' issue. Just to see what works and what doesn't. And to see what community thinks about it. Special: The Medulla Mesa Invisi-Rock The Medulla Mesa Invisible Rock is has long been a part of the "ThinkTanks Twilight Zone", but with help of modern technology (-z-'s ModWizard) scientists have been able to unearth this part of history. image:http://home.wi.rr.com/kbc1962/InvisiRock/Invisi-Rock.gif (from: home.wi.rr.com/kbc1962) First reactions to this story came very soon, here's one from PokeMalo Heh, there are a few out there that if you get it just right, you can push yourself under the terrain, with only the top of your turret exposed. Pretty tricky, as others can barely see you. Keep the glitches coming. Most of these are a by-product of the way the physics work and the fact that we can not test every possible permutation of map interaction. And we do know of the invisible rock. It was on my to-do list to fix for 1.1, but I totally spaced and did not fix it. Right now, I am inclined to leave the now legendary 'inviso-rock' in there. Monday, February 02, 2004 at 10:01:12 PM (from: home.wi.rr.com/kbc1926) Modding: A new gametype to come? Fixit has been busy on creating a new gametype, a gametype that isn't all about speed, but is a gametype where a good strategy and teamwork is needed for. We, from TT-Newsletter have been able to have a sneak-peak. And, we're impressed! A picture of the two fortresses: image:http://xs313.xs.to/xs313/07135/wargames014.jpg A picture of the attack gate: image:http://xs313.xs.to/xs313/07135/blueattacksetup.jpg A strategic image of one of the fortresses: image:http://xs313.xs.to/xs313/07135/greenVortexthrutime.jpg A random screenie, showing one of the fortresses: image:http://xs313.xs.to/xs313/07135/mics2.jpg Some reactions: Looks very cool, would it be possible to kill the opponent with your orb and return the orb to its original position? I might suggest flatter maps; those look a little tricky to drive and shoot on. The ones you made look really interesting but it might be easier to play if they were flatter. I guess that's something to test out after the gametype is already written though. - Player36 awesome, mouthwatering... - Brandon TMG I would love to see this gametype in a server. Nice idea there Fixit! - icePiraka (SA) Looks intriguing indeed... Different than regular TT which is about speed - this is about strategy. Nice work. - Hugobrainz (from: http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=1014) Skinning: Contest 07 There's a new Skinning Contest, started by XFactor. It's is a yearly-returning contest, with due-date depending on when they have enough contestants. There will be rated on: Creativity, Colour, Uniqueness, Originality, Dedication and Effort. May the best win! Advertisement If you like to create skins, and you like some competition, then XFactor's 07 Skinning Contest is you place-to-be! Armies: EA had to forfeit the EA v VT war The long awaited war between the Vigilante's and the Elite's turned out to a forfeited EA. Due to complications on the EA part, not everyone who was urged to be there, was there. So did some communication-mistakes. The army-leaders came to the conclusing that a rematch will happen. Until this time, some VT'ers have been bragging around about their win. This made the hate between these two armies go to it's hight-point. Here's a reaction from Yarkl, one of EA's Leading Team: "Yeah, that bites. I really wish our members would have shown. I couldn't make it because of some complications at home. Oh yeah, and the bragging didn't help. Skill isn't involved in showing up." Advertisement Need info about starting an army? Want tips on how to lead your army? Searching for an army to join? Race to the Army Resource! Leagues: The End Of TBML 7 Is Nearby... Team Battle Mode League The Team Battle Mode League (TBML) is running to an end. It has been a very thrilling and fun League. The first round of the Playoffs has been played. Here's are the team statistics: image:https://archive.is/20131015010025/img239.imageshack.us/img239/2585/finalteamlh9.jpg PsychoScrum 12 With two games played, the Leeroys are currently leading with 10 points, followed by the Dysfunction Family Picnic (7 points) and the thirth place is currently for the Weasel Slappers. Next game is to be played today, on Pollywog Point. Tips & Tricks The "Ignore Script" can save ignored persons This is a well-kept secret that was once, long time ago, released by 56k Lag Man The Way To Do: Make a text file called "IgnoreList.txt" and put it in your 'ThinkTanks/game/client/' folder. Then put the names you want to permanently ignore in that file. Each line with one name. Unfortunately they do have to be exactly as typed, including all the goofy characters they might have in the name. So it would look like this: AnnoyingYutz mEga €®ƒ ª™ Greg Bot Then those three people will be ignored every time you open TT. Of course, the problem is that it won't remind you that someone is on ignore. So you might end up in a game wondering why they won't talk to you if you forget about it. Also, make sure someone isn't an impostor before put them in the IgnoreList file. It would be lame if you were ignoring a nice guy because of a jerk impostor. (from: The PTT Archives) Thanks To T3 - ThinkTanks Wikia KBC - For the wondeful Invisi-rock stuff incl. image Yarkl - For putting up his comment You - For reading this